A high percentage of the ~ 470,000 children born prematurely each year in the US require intravenous feeding after birth because they do not tolerate oral feeding. This is accomplished with a total parenteral nutrition (TPN) solution, which is prepared from component solutions: small and large volume parenterals (SVPs and LVPs). Aluminum (Al) is a common contaminant in some SVPs, particularly calcium gluconate solution. Excessive Al can produce toxicity to the skeletal system and brain. The potential for Al toxicity is significantly greater in humans, such as premature infants, who have reduced renal function, because the kidneys excrete Al. Medical personnel who care for neonates have suggested for years that the Al in these solutions needs to be greatly decreased to avoid Al-induced toxicity. The FDA implemented a labeling requirement for these component solutions that sets a maximum Al concentration in LVPs and requires a statement of the maximum Al concentration in SVPs. This merely documents estimated maximum Al concentration. It is not the actual Al concentration nor does this reduce the Al in SVPs. Based on prior work to develop new chemicals that bind Al (chelators), the long-term objective is to develop a flow-through filter device containing a chelator that is immobilized on small polymer beads to remove Al from solutions. Based on results obtained using computational chemistry, which predicted the strength of binding of novel immobilized chelators with Al, it is proposed to synthesize 3 new chelators which are predicted to be effective in this application, and to synthesize 1 of these new chelators with 3 different tethers, that link it to a resin bead (creating immobilized chelators). These novel chelators will then be characterized to determine their stability constants with Al and their rate and efficiency to complex Al when introduced in Ca gluconate solution. It is proposed to load this immobilized chelator into a filter cartridge that can be used to remove Al from the SVP solutions as they are dispensed through the cartridge from the SVP storage bottles into the final TPN solution. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project Narrative: The proposed work will develop new chemicals (chelators) that can be put into a medical device to remove a toxic contaminant, aluminum (Al), from intravenous solutions. This will remove the potential for Al to produce toxicity to premature infants and other patients who are exposed to Al through intravenous fluids, solving a decades-old problem that has escaped resolution to date. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]